User blog:The not so happy user/Testing out some teams
First off, this blog is 0% official, it's just of pure boredom while waiting for Berry's episode. As we said before, we had ideas for an RR season, and as I want to use some OCs on it, if it even comes to be, I use this to show a bit how those kids of mine are, and I also test to write about other characters or teams we have thought on. If you were the creator of the team, I won't write anything without permission and, as I said, this is just a test. The teams in here may not be competing if this ever comes to be. Jasmine and Sanders - Cousins (not official name) *in RR interview background* Sanders: Hello, viewers over there. This is Jamine, and yours truly, Sanders... *points at herself* Jasmine: ... But you can also call us the winners of this season! Sanders: Totally! We are super skilled, pretty optimistic and I have to say that we've both been in realities like this one before... You can maybe remember me with my partner MacArthur, in the Ridonculous Race... Jasmine: ... Or you can remember me from Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, where I met the guy I am actually dating with. Isnt it crazy? Sanders: Yes, he is. Jasmine: I wasn't meaning that... But whatever! I've decided to join this new show with my super cousin Kayla because I feel like we can make it far, and learn a lot from each other. She's been in a police academy! I wanna see what does she bring to the table! Sanders: *glaring* I told you I preffer to be called Sanders... Jasmine: Don't you think it's a bit stupid? If you have a name, why do you want to be called by your surname? Sanders: I.. just... ugh.. forget it... *walks away* Jasmine: Anyway, root for us! *raises fist* Charlie and Mariah - Student and Teacher Charlie: Hi everyone, glad to be here! My name is Charlie, and she is... Mariah: *laughs* His name is actually Carlos. Charlie: And what's the funny thing about it? Mariah: *giggles* Carlos... Charlie: *stares at the camera with a "Why me?" look* Anyways, she's Mariah, my English teacher. Yes, I know, joining a show with your teacher. Super exciting. Mariah: We're going to have lots of fun! Charlie: At least I can skip some school... Mariah: *ignores him* ... And competing in wild challenges and travelling around! And tasting lots of exotic foods! Charlie: Thought you had enough with the ice cream you eat in front of Titanic since your boyfriend break up with you... Mariah: *smiles to the camera* And that's it, dear Carlos. One point less in your next composition! Charlie: Hey! *stops* I mean.. *forces smile* Yay! Fun! Mariah: *puts hands on hips* Now that's better. Student and teacher for the win! Esperanza and Nick - The Random Pair Esperanza: Hola, I am Esperanza, a fellow TD competitor. You maybe know me, but honestly, it would be weird... Nick: *stares at her* You don't really know what's weird, don't you? Esperanza: Yeah.. whatever... So, this *points at Nick* is Nick. I don't really know a lot about him. We were both alone and we wanted to join this. I was going to ask some of my friends from FvF, but it turned out they were all busy... Nick: Hah. Esperanza: *glares at him* Yeah, whatever. For who doesn't know, I still want the million so I can pay for university, so I am going to struggle hard, no matter if it is with a friend, or with a complete stranger. *looks at him* But that doesn't mean we can't be friends. Are you into building? Nick: No. Esperanza: Designing? Nick: No. Esperanza: Writting? Nick: No. Esperanza: Are you into anything? Nick: No. Esperanza: Are you going to say something that it's not no? Nick: N-... *stops, and she smiles evily* You win this time, well played. *covers head with his hood* Esperanza: And from winning this, to win it all! *she smiles, as he falls off his seat, depressed.* Ivy and Zachary - Brother and Sister Ivy: Hi! For everyone who's watching this, I am Ivy, and this, is my brother Zachary. Zach: Ignore her. My name is Zach, spelled Z-A-C-K Ivy: I bet you mean Z-A-C-H Zach: Yeah, whatever, egg head. Ivy: *rolls eyes* Yeah, he doesn't like me pretty much... Zach: You know.. normally I disagree with you, but now... Weirdly, I do really second that. Ivy: *sigh* Well, I wouldn't be here normally... Zach: Wow! Two times I agree with you in a day! I need to be seen by a doctor as soon as possible! Ivy: *ignores him* ... BUT our parents forced us to do this so we could bond a bit... Personally, I wouldn't matter to bond with my brother on another situation, but he has a different opinion... Zach: YES! You are so big a**holes making us do this! I don't want to waste time I could spend painting walls or partying with my friends traveling around the world with a preppy teenager! Ivy: It's international television, you shouldn't call our parents... Zach: *cuts her* I call MY parents what I want! Ivy: Please, cut this before it gets any worse... Zach: *points at the camera* No, don't dare to! I still have some crap to bring on, and... Ivy: Root for us, wee ho and whatever. Brother and Sister out, Hurry! *camera cuts, as he glares at her and takes spray, about to spray her*. Gerry and Tyler - Grandfather and Grandson Gerry: Hello peeps, our names are Gerry and Tyler. Tyler: *waves to the camera* Gerry: Me and this awesome kid have decided to try to get competing in here, because we both have already some experience on reality shows... Tyler: Well, I've been out of this world since TDEF, and honestly, thought my competition on TV days were over. Gerry: Well, you still got a decent position in that show... Tyler: I didn't merge! As usual! And talking about experience... you only competed on a show for three episodes! Gerry: Still, I have lot of experience from TV, I was a tennis star. And I still am. Tyler: I think those days are over for both... Gerry: Why so negative? That's somehting that bugs me from the teens of today... they need more blind optimism, as Pete would say. Besides, you were braver before. Tyler: I know, and I still am! It's just... back at those days in the last show, I saw real magic, and lost my girl... Luckyly, I have my Lindsay again, but still... Gerry: Magic doesn't exist, lad! How many times do I have to say? Tyler: Ok... Let's do this! *Lightning like pose* Gerry: Oh, and by the way, me and this guy are grandfather and gradnson. Now that I think about it, we should have told this first... Tyler: *shrugs* Maybe you're right... *they both laugh*. Lars and Red - Daters Lars: Hey everyone! Check this out! I am Lars, and this is the best person in my life, my girlfriend Red! puts his hand on her shoulder Red: Aww... *holds his hand between hers* Isn't he the cutest guy around? Lars: *looks at the camera* We come from a small village in Canada, so small that you cannot see it anywhere, not even searching for it on Google... Red: It is actually behind the letter N in the map... *shows map, as Lars looks at her, with an awkward smile* Lars: Yeah.. well, we've been together for almost a year, our anniversary will be soon! Red: And we decided to celebrate it internacionally, on TV, because we love each other sooo much! Lars: Plus, a million would really come in handy to help our village... Red: Specially his parents, that are really poor... Lars: I have to admit they are... And I've helped them for several years, but still, with this, I wouldn't have to do it anymore... Red: Unless I can get my parents to help... Lars: You know that's impossible... Red: Well, I don't like giving things up... Lars: No worries, we still will be able to have fun... Red: And also, we'd travel around the world, which is great! Lars: Yes, that's for sure! *they look at each other's eyes, and they kiss. Interview cuts.* Category:Blog posts